During certain surgical operations it becomes necessary to reorient certain body waste ducts to locations other than their normal terminal locations in the body. For example, a colon or ureter may be reoriented to terminate at the surface of the abdomen and to which a bag may be attached for communicating with the end of the duct, the bag being removeable to dispose of waste matter which is discharged thereto. Various securing means to the skin, such as adhesive, straps, and the like, have heretofore been employed with variable success. A recent development which obviates the use of such securing means is exemplified by the patent to Giesy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,073 in which a magnetic ring is embedded beneath the skin and surrounding the terminal end of the duct, known as a stoma, which magnetically attracts a magnetically permeable ring which lies on the surface of the skin, a bag being removeably attached to such ring.
While the device just referred to, and which is probably the most closely related to the present invention, has various advantages over attaching means previously employed, it is disadvantageous, inter alia, in that the magnetic ring must be implanted beneath the skin by surgical cutting of the skin and subsequent healing entailed therewith.